El hubiera no existe
by Hagane Yuuki
Summary: Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho… ¿No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido? Bueno a kanda lo supo en ese segundo, en ese instante en que miro los ojos grises de Allen. Iba a perderlo.


**EL HUBIERA NO EXISTE**

Alguna vez has escuchado el dicho… ¿No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo ves perdido? Bueno a kanda le pasaba justamente esto y podría decir que le venía a la perfección. Fue solo en ese segundo, en ese instante en que miro los ojos grises de Allen que lo comprendió.

Iba a perderlo.

Recordaba aquellos cálidos brazos que durante tantas noches le abrazaron… ahora le soltaban.

Recordaba esa dulce y a veces molesta voz que gemía su nombre en oleadas de indescriptible placer… ahora se despedía de él.

Esa sonrisa que siempre aparecía cuando lo veía, se formaba ahora… solo para desearle que fuera muy feliz.

Él le miraba con esa estúpida sonrisa que ni en este tipo de situación se esfumaba de su rostro, eso le cabreaba pero no lo suficiente como para demostrarlo. Y él que no tenía la fuerza suficiente para comprender correctamente la situación, le devolvió la sonrisa, algo nunca antes visto en él y lo llamo por su nombre.

-Gracias Allen Walker- y se marcho de aquel lugar seguro que no vería de nuevo al jigras

¿Y cómo verlo cuando se fue con el primer amor de su vida dejando a Allen atrás? ¿Cómo siquiera concebir que algún día ese moyashi podría perdonarle?

–ha- rio

Seguramente el moyashi le pasaría incluso esto, y eso era lo que más le dolía. Él no merecía el amor de alguien tan cálido y gentil como Allen. Miro al brote de habas sonreírle con ese leve sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas, mientras él sostenía entre sus brazos a alma karma.

Abrazo aquel amor del pasado, su primer amor como si no existiera el mañana, como si esa frase no significara nada para él ahora que tenía aquello que siempre había buscado. No miro atrás en ningún momento. Solo se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo que se desmoronaba lentamente a su destrucción.

¿Y si hubiera volteado? Si por solo un segundo hubiera girado la mirada para ver al Walker ¿Qué es lo que habría visto? Habría visto a Allen desmoronarse, con el alma que se partía en pedazos dejándolo claramente expuesto. Habría notado en esos ojos grises todo el amor que el pequeño sentía por él y que era tan grande que le dejaba ir. Que de atrás de esa sonrisa y el sonrojo, un hoyo se apodero de su pecho, y nunca le abandonaría. Permanecería ahí, cauto, silencioso, pero tan presente que decidiría el futuro del mundo.

Se habría dado cuenta del corazón destrozado que dejaba atrás, y tal vez… y solo tal vez se hubiera percatado que a él también le dolía en todo su ser dejarlo atrás, a tiempo.

Pero él había no existe y él no voltio para notarlo.

Y ahora estaba solo caminando por aquellas calles en búsqueda de "aquello" importante que había perdido, de "eso" que siempre estuvo presente y dejo ir por memorias de un pasado lejano, doloroso y triste. Por un amor que hace mucho dejo de serlo para convertirse en solo en un sentimiento de liberación, que eso hacía, liberarlo de las cadenas que por tanto tiempo lo tuvieron atado y cegado.

Regreso para recuperar lo que siempre fue suyo y no supo valorar. A aquel ángel de alas rotas que trataba de escapar de un cruel destino que él había ayudado a forjar. Su blanco ángel que se teñía de negro.

Pero lo encontraría y mandaría a la mierda eso "pudo ser, pero no fue" y le mostraría a Allen que él era el único que siempre ocupo un lugar en su corazón. Sonrió con suficiencia.

–Te encontrare en donde quiera que estés, no podrás huir de mi brote de habas.

Nunca es demasiado tarde, para recuperar el amor, y esta vez no permitiría que el, había, hubo o hubiera se hicieran presentes. No más.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? A mí me encanto escribirlo.

Si no han leído el manga no entenderán ni "J" ¿Qué están esperando para leerlo? Y los que si felicidades han sido buenos chicos, hahahaha. (¿Si se entendió la trama no?)

Si no espero sus comentarios, cualquier duda con gusto la resolveré.

Los quiero.

Inspirado en el manga a partir del capítulo 199 al 209


End file.
